A Plutonian Trauma
by Blue ESPer
Summary: The secret of Ranma's mother is revealed to him as he learns alot more about himself. (Warning second fic, first Ranma, first on fanfiction.net) This is just the first chapter, everything might seem rushed, but I wan't to get on with the story. An Ranma


Setsuna Meiou, everyone has seen her, yet no one recognises her

Setsuna Meiou, everyone has seen her, yet no one recognises her.She has been everywhere and nowhere.She is a TRUE mystery trapped in an enigma, even to those who know her best, no the least about her.She has lived for thousands of years, yet has never truly lived in time, she is the one who wields the power of TIME, she is the person destined to be lonely forever to uphold the safety of the future, or so they say.But what if, during the time when it was safe, she took a break from her duties and lived her life?She may never be in one place for a long period of time, but she can still have a chance to enjoy her life.

Nodoka Saotome, not much is known about her, no real family history, yet immense wealth.A person who many don't see often, and if they do, it is only for a short period of time.Her son has seen her more than anyone else, and she didn't see him for ten years until recently.She carries much with her, a terrible marriage to the man Genma Saotome, a son that turns into a daughter and something that no one knows about her.

It is said that if you don't see two people in the same place at any given time, no matter what consequence, and if they are both very similar, then they are the same person.But this is very hard to say about both these people, as people rarely ever see them, let alone sees them together, they are true enigmas to the world, and they are about to reveal their secret to one person.

"It is time", one person, one elegant voice sounds through darkness, as she walks into the time gate.

A Plutonian Trauma

A Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon Crossover

By Blue_Esper ([blue_sonnet@animefan.co.uk][1])

Chapter 1

Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts was sitting on a couch in the Tendo home, just watching TV when one of his hostesses, future sister-in-law and one of his very few friends walks in.Kasumi, there are few people that have been there to actually help Ranma, to not instantly blame him for all their own personal troubles, or wan't to kill or marry him, Ranma classes very few people in this world his friends and Kasumi Tendo is one of these.

"Ranma-kun?There's a letter here for you", she says as she walks up to where he's sitting and places the letter on the floor for him, before turning around to return to the kitchen.

"Thanks Kasumi", his says, using one of his rare smiles before he picks up the envelope.Tearing it open and removing the contents quickly, he unfolds the paper to see a message from his mother.

Dear Ranma

I'll be coming to the Tendo Home on the same day you should receive this letter.It is of most urgency that I tell you something very important about your heritage and your future.

Nodoka Saotome

"Hmm, I wonder what she meant?" still sitting, he calls to Kasumi, "Kasumi, my mom says she's comin' over tonight."

"Okay, I'll set one extra plate," she says, not losing her usual cheerful tone of voice.

"Maybe Pop's knows what this is about?" with that, he goes of in search of his father, which isn't long as he's almost passed out on the Dojo floor from the previous night a drinking.Thinking of revenge, Ranma decides to use his fathers hangover for his own purposes.

"HEY, WAKE UP!", he shouts in Genma's ear, causing him to howl in pain, holding up a sign tat said 'I'm just a cute little Panda'.

"Shut-up Pop, you ain't a Panda at the moment," Ranma says, just as Genma pulls a pail out of nowhere and splashes him self with stray water hitting Ranma, causing both of them to endure their changes.

"Real mature Pop," Ranma-chan says, getting angry at her fathers actions, "come one, I need to ask you something."

Later, back in the Tendo Dojo, where Ranma and Genma are sitting down together, Ranma breaks the ice and asks his father about the letter.

"Pop, Mom says she's coming over tonight…" at that point, Ranma had to leap onto Genma, to stop him from escaping.

"Don't you have any respect, you ingrate," Genma bellows at his son, who is still pinning him to the ground.

"Shut-up!I need to ask you what Mom means by this," Ranma says as he passes his father the letter.

"Hmm, heritage?" 'the boy is getting a heritage?The boy can't handle money, no, when Nodoka is gone, I'll look after it for him', Genma thinks (well he does have a one track mind, and you can't teach an old dog new tricks), a smile hitting his face.

Seeing the grin, Ranma asks, "So what's it mean?"

"Why I have no idea", A face fault filled the dojo as a grinning mad, fat bald man runs out of the building.

Later in the day, the Tendo's and the current Saotome's (just Genma and Ranma then) are sitting down, waiting for the arrival of Nodoka and their food, except for Kasumi, who is currently making the food.

"So Ranma, why's your Mother coming here?" Akane asks, without her usual tone that's now named the 'Ranma-no-Baka-voice'.

"Something about heritage an stuff," Ranma reply's casually.

Again the room returns to being quiet, then after a couple of minutes they here a knock."I'll get it", Kasumi says from the kitchen, as she drops what she's doing and goes to open the door, "oh, Mrs Saotome, we've been waiting."

Both walk into the main room, Nodoka wearing her usual kimono, her katana wrapped up by her side, and a box in her hands.'I knew it…MONEY!" runs through Genma's mind.

"Hello everyone, first I will do what I came here to do.Ranma, can you follow me to the dojo, this is important, please no one follow, Ranma can tell you later if he wishes to," Nodoka says, before leaving for the dojo, Ranma in tow.Nabiki's suspicious mind starts to build up, thanking herself for bugging the dojo after it's last repair.

After reaching the dojo and entering, Ranma's mother turns to face him, "Ranma, I am not who you think I am," she says calmly, confusion written all over her face as she turns back around and lifts her hands.

"Time Key, take me to the Time Gate," she whispers, before a light engulfs them and they disappear.

Back in the Tendo House, in Nabiki's room, Nabiki is listening to headphones and writing on a notepad, "What does she mean, 'Ranma, I am not who you think I am' and what was that noise?Maybe the Panda knows something," she says before getting up and leaving her room.

In a dark area, only three things are visible, a large door and two people.After a moment, Ranma's mind starts ticking again.

"What was THAT?And who are you?" he shouts turning to Nodoka, getting into a ready stance.

"Ranma, I am your mother still, but I am not Nodoka Saotome, there was never a Nodoka Saotome, the woman your 'father' married doesn't exist," She says calmly, still looking like Nodoka.

If confusion could cause headaches, Ranma's would cover the world, and as confusion CAN cause headaches, Ranma drops to the ground in agony."AHHHHH," he screams before passing out.

"Maybe I should have used a different approach?"

"Uncle Saotome, what does Auntie mean by 'I'm not who you think I am'?" Nabiki asks while looking at the Panda.

'I'm just a cute little Panda' he says before being scalded by hot water.

"Come on, you might as well tell me now, you know I'll find out sooner or later," she says putting the thermos down.

"I have no idea, that woman has been weird since I met her," he says gathering himself.

"What do you mean?" everyone says, except for Soun

"Well, she has no family, yet immense wealth, which she wont share, and after the marriage, I rarely saw her, it was when Ranma was born that she was around more," Genma says, getting everyone to start thinking.

"Aww, did anyone catch the number of that mallet?" Ranma groans as he wakes up on the Dojo floor.

"Ranma, maybe I shouldn't have been so forward," Nodoka says, a bit of worry on her face.

"Oh hi Mom, what is it?" he asks, not remember what he just saw earlier.

"Well, you know that thing I came to tell you about?" she says, watching him nod, "Well, I made up Nodoka Saotome, for safety reasons, my real name is Setsuna Meiou and you are Ranma Meiou"

"Err, what do you mean, safety?And what about Pop, doesn't he make me a Saotome?" Ranma asks confused.(You may be wondering why Setsuna is telling him in the Dojo, well, while he was unconscious, Setsuna searched out all the microphones and moved them somewhere else).

"Genma isn't your real father, your real father died a long time ago," she says, a tear almost coming to her face.

"Ranma, to tell you the truth, you aren't really normal."

"Well, I coulda' told ya that," he says, gaining a slap from his mother.

"Speak properly," she scolds.

"Sorry mother," he says looking down.

"Well, what I mean is…take this in you hand," she says, taking out a stick from the case and passes it to him, "and say the first thing that comes to mind".

"Okay…err, Pluto…Neo…Planet…Power?" suddenly he is wrapped in green light, after a long moment, he reappears in a green outfit, reminiscent of the four generals.

"What was that?" he says after regaining his senses, only to find everything a blur.

"Please take your contact lenses out Ranma, you've no need to where them now," Setsuna says.

"But people might see my eyes, there red for kami's sake," he says, removing them to show Setsuna his pigmented eyes, not noticing the lock of green hair that starts to slightly obscure his view.

"Wait a minute, I can see without them now," he says stunned.

"Now can you change back," Setsuna asks him, picking up the box again.

"Err, how?"

"So, after you slept with her, you left her.Then a month later she finds you, and makes you marry her on the sake of honor because she's pregnant?" Akane asks.

"Yes, after I heard that Soun had two daughters, I thought we would never get to see our dream, then when she came and told me she was pregnant, the dream was becoming a reality again," he says, standing up pointing a fist to the sky.

Akane leans over to Nabiki and whispers, "I can see where Ranma gets his attitude from," receiving a nod from Nabiki.

Back in the Dojo, Ranma, now in civilian form, was staring at Setsuna, who was now Sailor Pluto.

"Wow, we have the same eyes and hair colour, but why did my hair look black before?" Ranma asks confused.

"Green is a rare colour and I thought it best to use a glamour spell to change it's colour to black, it was always green," she says, changing back to civilian form, now looking like Setsuna and not Nodoka.

"Well, how does my cursed form have red then?" Ranma asks, looking triumphantly at her.

"Well, the spell, makes you hair change to a different colour, I gave it the command for Green to Black, so it probably changed you female colour to Red?" she says thinking, before she splashes him with water.

"Ahh, white is you real colour, just like you father and blue eyes too," she says.

"Err, what was he like, err, my real father?" Ranma asks, looking around the dojo for some hot water, "wait here Mom, I need some hot water," she says, running out of the dojo before Setsuna could stop her.

"So, you say she had green hair some of the times you saw her then?" Nabiki asks.

Just before he could answer, a girl with white hair runs through the room saying, "I'll just be a moment', as she enters the question, then they hear a splash, then a boy with green hair and red eyes runs past them back to the dojo shouting, "thanks Kasumi."

"Your welcome Ranma-kun," they hear from the kitchen.

"That was the colour of her hair, the eyes too," Genma says thinking.

"So Mom, what was he like?" Ranma says as he re-enters the dojo.

"Well, he was a great man, who help me back in times when I couldn't fulfil my duties as princess of Pluto," she says, calling forth her time staff.

"As, you already know, I am Sailor Pluto, but I am also the princess of Pluto and guardian of the Time Gate, that makes you the Prince and the next guardian for the mantle of Pluto and the Time Gate," she tells him, before becoming Pluto and splashing him with cold water.

"Please Ranma, transform in that form," she asks.

"Okay, err, Pluto Neo Planet Power," sudden;y she is covered in green light like her mother was when she transform, after the light show, Sailor Neo Pluto is revealed.

"Wow, err, doesn't this go against the 'man-amongst-men' contract," she says sweating.

"That was only created to try and keep Genma in check so he would train you, I can't see the future, present or past of any person from the royal family of Pluto, so I couldn't keep an eye on you," she says looking down.

"Okay, err, thanks Mom," Ranma says, staring at her white, green and red fuku.

"You know, this curse is actually a benefit, I could only pass the mantle of Pluto to a daughter, with you curse, you are not just my son, but my daughter as well, you will find you have more power as Shin Sailor Pluto than you would as Pluto Knight," Pluto explains before holding out her hand and calling forth her Time Staff.

"Shin Sailor Pluto, I like that, it sounds better than Sailor Neo Pluto, I tell'ya," Ranma says tugging at the skirt, "I just wish I didn't have'ta dress like this."

"Now, as the new Pluto, you will have duties that must and will be filled, so I pass the Time Staff to you daughter," she says, passing her Time Staff to Ranma.

"This is the Key to the Time Gates, we both have access to use this, but not at the same time, the one who uses the most power the access it will get it, now think about an empty space, a whole in the air around you and drop the staff their."Doing as her mother asks, the Time Staff disappears from her hands.

"Wow, not even Mousse can do that," Ranma exclaims, before de-transforming, her mother following after.

"Mousse, Mousse, ah Mu Tsu, the male Amazon that came with Ku Lon of the Joketsezuko, to help Xian Pu with something here," Setsuna says, realigning her Kimono.

"Don't you know why there here?" Ranma asks, wondering how she knew.

"No, I can't find out, is it to do with you?If it is, then that's the reason I can't find out," She says looking at Ranma.

"Well, I beat Shampoo in a fight, now she wants to marry me under Amazon law, Cologne's trying to help her and Mousse is trying to kill me for 'taking his Shampoo away'," Ranma says in an angry tone.

"Well, she can't," Setsuna says, Ranma looking at her strangely.

"How, I'm not an Amazon, I'd have to be of Amazon blood to cancel it out," Ranma says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, how does being the son of one of the original founders for the Amazons sound?" she says smugly, Ranma just gaping at her.

"How?" Ranma's mind was going into overload.

"Remember what I said about the Time Gate, well, I have lived for thousands of years and at one point I helped some female warriors all around the world to form the amazons, most of them, unknowingly, have Martian, Venusian and Plutonian blood in them."

"Oh, err, you wouldn't by any chance know where my contacts are, would you?I can't see you that well," Ranma says squinting.

"After you de-transform, there is residual magic, now you will need you glasses, not contacts," she says picking up the box and taking out a small case for glasses.

"What about my contacts?" Ranma says, he didn't want people to know he was almost blind.

"You can't transform and remove you contact lenses at the same time, we transform in emergencies, so you will have to wear glasses," she says, holding Ranma's hands and putting the case in them.

After putting on the glasses, Ranma pouts, "Great, well, at least there a better frame than Mousses, and not as thick either."

"Let's go to the dojo, you have to pack," Setsuna says, walking to the exit.

"Why?"

"Well, you coming home with me to Juuban."

Back in the house, everyone was sitting down and eating.

"I wonder where Ranma is, he should be back by now, and so should Aunty Saotome," Kasumi say's to no one in particular.

"Well, we got delayed," Ranma says, walking into the room and sitting down, picking up his bowl he sees everyone staring at him, "What?"

"When did you where glasses?" Akane asks, everyone confused.

"Yes boy, where are your contacts?" Genma says

"Look Genma, Akane, I just can't where my contacts anymore, so I'm having to use these now," Ranma says, 'at least the glasses took there minds of my hair and eye colour', he thought.

"And why is you hair green, and are those RED eyes?" Akane says standing up and glaring at Akane as Setsuna walks into the room.

"And how is everyone, fine I hope," she says as she sits next to Genma.

"Your hair is green too, Genma was right for once?" Nabiki says wondering how to make this a money making opportunity.

"Yeah?Can't believe he didn't lie to ya's for once, isn't that right Genma?" Ranma says smirking.

"Insolent boy, you should learn to respect you father, isn't that right Nodoka?" Genma says, first looking at Ranma then Setsuna.

"No and it isn't," she says, receiving confused stares from everyone.

"You aren't his father Genma and I am not Nodoka Saotome anymore, I am Setsuna Meiou, oh and I finalised the solo divorce papers a year ago, my ex-husband," she says smirking.

"Then who's his father?" Nabiki asks, wondering what to make of this and what is going to happen.

"I can't say, but I can tell you that this means, what ever fiancées Genma had gotten for my son, are now voided"

"So what happens now?" Akane asks, thinking she might lose Ranma (come on, after Saffron they both realised their love for each other)

"Ranma will be coming home with me, he needs help and training for what he will be facing," she says, before turning to Ranma, "Do you need help packing?"

End of Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

This story is based on the story 'Pluto's Son', but with a different twist to that one, tell me what you think, what I should probably do (I already have full plans on Ranma's introductions to the other Senshi and who his father is, tip, his father connects with the Neko-ken, but you could always give some of you own ideas, I'm not asking I'd use them though).More about Charon (Ranma's father) will be revealed later.Oh and don't worry, Ranma will be getting into a fight next chapter (how does a 'dead scream' going up Ryouga's but sound?No, I'm not letting anyone find out about his powers yet.)Oh and sorry about the title, I couldn't think of a good with a proper reference to Ranma.

Ja ne

Blue ESPer

   [1]: mailto:blue_sonnet@animefan.co.uk



End file.
